New Breed
by nightwolf93
Summary: As the AT world knows there are 8 kings or Queens one a master of there own roads. But what they didn’t know was there were two other roads. As our favorite storm rider crew is about to find out. Also I only own my Ideas and OC now ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

New Breed

As the AT world knows there are 8 kings or Queens one a master of there own roads. But what they didn't know was there were two other roads. As our favorite storm rider crew is about to find out.

Chapter One

Alexandria looked around her and her sister's and little brothers new two story house. It was a good size house hade indoor grill installed in the table a stove and all the stuff needed for in the kitchen, the living room had two love seats, a couch, coffee table, one arm chair, A TV, and a fire place.

The second floor was the bed rooms and bathrooms there where five rooms one master and four guest rooms. She being the oldest (And best fighter of the family after winning the room in a full out brawl.) hade the room to her self it had a queen sized bed, a big desk that hade a computer and tools on it along with AT parts, a closet and bathroom along with a window with a good view of the moon. Her walls where white as she has yet painted them and full of boxes.

Her sisters and brothers room hade the same size bed to except there rooms each hade it's own style and most of there stuff was unpacked. She could already hear Pyra lessening to Burn to the ground by nickelback. She looked to the stairs as the second oldest Angel entered the room they where triplets as Alex being the first born and oldest she waved from her position in her chair getting Angels attention.

"Could you get Pyra and Gear down here I need them to hear this." She said.

Angel nodded and went up stairs after a minute there was some yelling from gears room as they dragged him down each holding an arm as he yelled at them.

Alex grinned "Now now brother no need to yell I need all you to lessen now sit down." She ordered.

He grumbled but took a set as tolled and Angel and Pyra took a set to.

"Now as you know we are still not old enough to get a job and none of us has finished our education I singed us up at the near by school." She said waiting for a reaction.

She didn't have to wait long "WHAT!!!!"

"You traitor how could you?"

"Now I'm going to have to wear a SKIRT!"

Alex sighed "Lessen You could where a boy uniform and you your still ten and I don't have the money to home school any of you. And it won't be that bad. Most of the students there are Strom riders. Not to mention the part wars are coming up and most of the kings are here." She said grinning fierily at the thought of battle.

Gear looked like he was in heaven "All the rare parts that we could win." He said as tears gathered in his eyes.

Pyra hade this wild look on her face "So that means I could win the flam Regalia

And not to mention all the fun of the part wars and battle's!" she cackled.

Angel looked interested "It could be fun so why not." She said smiling then it turned into a grin "And it will be my pleasure to crush there heads into the ground." She said.

"So I take that as a yes?" she said.

"Hell YEAH!" said Pyra and Gear while Angel just nodded in approval.

Alex nodded and gave them a paper "These are you classes and school starts tomorrow so get you stuff ready under stand." She said.

They all nodded "Good! Now its time for the real beast to make an entrance." She said her eyes shining.

Pyra whooped in agreement as she and Gear raced to there rooms. Alex laced her fingers together as she thought about her next move. Angel approached "What are you thinking Alex?" she asked.

Alex leaned back in her chair "Nothing much just thinking about our entrance." She said.

Angel sighed "Alright just make sure you and Pyra don't set anything on fire." She said covering her face with her hand.

Alex shrugged "I won't make any promises but I'll try." She said getting up. "Now I'm going to lay down need anything come and get me." She said walking up the stairs leaving Angel in the living room.

Angel watched her retreating back with worry as she walked away "Alex." She whispered.

Alex shut her door behind her as she walked over to her desk and opened a draw and took out a pair of steal towed combat boot style Regaliae. They where white with a green tribal tiger and tribal green stripes on them.

She took out her tools and tuned them to where she wanted and after she was finished she put them up. She leaned back in her chair looking at her AT's.

"Just you wait I'll find you and when I do there will be no mercy." She said to herself as she fell asleep on her desk.

End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I Only own My OC's and ideas now Enjoy.

Chapter 2

School

Ikki sat in his chair lessening to Kazu and Onigiri talk "Hay did you hear there's a new storm rider team in town." Said Onigiri as Buccha munched on some chips.

"Really?" Kazu asked.

Onigiri nodded "Yeah they say the leader is really strong and only one person has ever beaten him. They say there are three other's and that there just as strong as him." He said.

Kazu looked excitedly "Really what are there styles?" he asked.

Onigiri looked thoughtful "Well there is there tuner a Fire road and Air road the leader is unknown but they say he has his own style related to the fang road." He said.

Ikki turned "Hu really there's another storm rider team out there?" he asked.

Onigiri nodded "Yep they say there the best American storm riders and that they holed the titles of Air fire and Beast king there." He said.

Ikki looked excited "Really?"

Onigiri nodded "Yep they say that they moved here about a week ago. No one knows who they are just that there really good at what they do." He said.

Just then the substitute teacher walked in he was a tall man with brown hair "Alright you maggots Sit-down we got some new students today! Ladies you may come in." he said as every one took there sets as three girls walked in.

The first was in white camouflage pants with white and green steel towed combat boots with a white sleeveless shirt with a green tribal tiger on the back green armbands on each arm and a white camouflage military style hat on her head along with ear phones in her ears she also wore steal knuckle gloves along with a kanji necklace for sky fang. She had black hair with two green strips of hair framing her face that was braided and reach to her shoulders with sapphire blue eyes. She stood up strait with her arms crossed in a relaxed position. She looked around Ikkis age as she grinned at them. They all shivered it reminded them of a sadist ready to take you apart.

The second hade Bluish hair in a long braid like the first she hade blue eyes to and was as tall as the first she was in a blue tank top with a white tribal eagle on the back and white shorts she hade on black and white shoes. Her hands where in her pockets as she looked around the class room and like the first she hade a necklace with the kanji for sky around her neck. She had a friendly smile that made most of the boys blush and the girls green with envy.

The third had hair like spitfire she hade short red hair with yellow strikes that made it look like a flam. She hade the same blue eyes as the others. Her cloths where a red tank top with a black tribal dragon on it she had black cargo shorts and gloves on with a pair of red and black shoes. She also hade a necklace but she had the kanji for fire Dragon on it. She had a wild look on her face as she grinned her eyes shining with an unholy delight.

The teacher cleared his throat "Would you please introduce your self to the class." He said as he sat at his desk looking over some papers.

They nodded an the girl with green and black hair spoke first "What up names Alexandria Hail call me Alex. My likes are AT's my sister and my brother who is probably not real happy with me right now and training. My dislikes are perverts who I take personal delight in putting in the hospital and traitors. Hobbies are drawing building new things and as I said training. Also one word of warning any of you so much as look at my sister's wrong it will be an unpleasant experience got it." She said threateningly and about all the boys shrank into there seat.

The girl next to Alex whacked her on the arm as the red head laughed behind her hand as she glared at her lightly. She turned to the class "Please don't mind my sister any way I'm Angel Hail My Likes are AT's my family and riding on the winds. My dislike is perverts, traitors, and over protective sisters." She said Looking at Alex who stopped glaring at the boys in the class and faked an innocent look.

She sighed "My hobbies are painting and collecting old weapons and other things." She finished.

The red head grinned and stood at attention "I'm Pyra Hail My likes are AT's my family, fire, pyrotechnics, and fighting, My dislike are the same as my sisters and I help Alex put perverts in the hospital. My hobbies are lessening to music, pranking, and sparing with Alex." She said still grinning.

Alex raised an eyebrow as she turned to her sister "What did you do?" she asked.

Ever one stared in confusion as she just faked innocent "What do you mean?" she lied.

Alex sighed "When ever you grin like that something happens and your usually the cause now what did you do?" she said.

Pyra averted he gaze "Nothing really." She said nervously backing away.

Alex snorted "I'll believe that when the apocalypse comes now what did you do?" she asked.

Pyra shook her head "Not telling." She said.

Alex sighed and looked at the teacher "Where are our seats?" she said.

He shrugged "just pick one." They nodded and took a seat.

Alex sat behind an empty seat Angel sat beside her and Pyra took a seat beside Kazu. Alex sighed as the lesson began but she already new it so she lessened to her I pod for the rest of the lesson.

After School

Alex hade left the school after telling them she had to go see about a job down by some tracks. Alex smiled as the wind caressed her face and body as she flew through the air. She laughed as she did some tricks and grinded pipes and walls amazing a few passers by she grinned down at some kids that where around five or four with there mother who where watching she winked and as she jumped of the rail she was grinding and landed on the wall and started up the wall amazing the kids and when she reached the edge she jumped into the air and did a few aerials. She then landed a few feet in front the kids in a crouch bowing.

They clapped there hands in delight as she smiled and set off toward her destination. It took her a few minutes but she reached the tracks. She looked around and found a van with neon sign on the tracks. She set off toward it.

When she was in front of it she could see a help wanted sing. She looked around and saw a old lady behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Hello!"

The lady looked up and took the smoke pipe out of her mouth "Yes what do you want?"

Alex rubbed her head sheepishly "Well I was looking for a job to work on AT's and heard about this place. I was wondering if I could work here." She said.

The woman got and looked her dead in the eye "Are you any good?"

Alex didn't even flinch "Yes I can build AT's from ground up if need be." She said.

She nodded in approval "Hmm not many can do that. Alright but if your lying about being able to work on AT's your out of here." She said.

Alex nodded "Yes ma'm."

She smiled "Just call me grandma." She said.

Alex nodded "What do you want me to do first."

She motioned toward the computer "Get that thing working again if you can." She said.

Alex sweet dropped but did as she was told. She walked in and took off her AT's and sat them down by the computer as she worked. Grandma looked interested in her AT's as she checked the wirers they where good then checked the hard drive and found a fried chip. "Looks like the ram and rom are fried do you have a back up?" she asked.

As two chips where in front of her face she took them "Thanks!" she said and started on putting the new peaces in.

"Hay girl where did you get these AT's?" she asked.

Alex didn't turn way from the computer "I built them myself with the help of my brother we each built AT's for the family. When we found some old blue prints for them and others but we changed the design a little bit since it was incomplete." She said as she finished "Well it's done now it should work but as you know all the memory is gone."

Grandma sighed "Great now all the basic files are gone. Now I have to upload every thing again." She said while Alex grinned and took out a chip and put it into the computer after turning it on.

"Don't worry about that I brought apart my own files but not an exact copy it's the beginner's one so that you can put what you want up there. So it should be done in a minute or two." She said as she typed away on it.

Grandma nodded "Good that gets rid of half the work." As some one called from the counter.

Alex looked up from her work to see a Boy around her age with blue hair gold eye wearing an eye patch and orange jacket come up and put a pare of AT's on the counter. Alex nearly dropped the pin she was holding as she stared at them. They where the infamous fang Regalia of the bloody road the only pair in existence. She nearly leaped over the counter when he left them there but kept her self control when Grandma brought them over to the computer Alex got up and examined them while she sat down at the computer and started uploading programs.

Alex examined the AT's from top to bottom "His AT's are in bad shape. What the hell has he been doing to the pore things? Smashing rocks!" she half way yelled Grandma chuckled as Alex ranted at how bad the damage was and the teme who needs to take better care of them as she finished uploading her programs.

"Gaki calm down no use in yelling about it. Now give me the AT memory card and start repairing it." She ordered.

Alex nodded and handed it to her and watched her up load the file. Alex jaw nearly dropped at the info it gave then grinned "Well now that I know what I'm working with lets get cracking. Do you mind if I use the computer?" she asked.

Grandma just smiled "Not at all here." She said.

Alex nodded and got to work fixing them "Hay would he mind if I up graded them?" she asked.

Grandma shrugged "Better to ask him first tell then. Just worry about repairing them." She said as Alex got back to work it took her twenty minutes to fully repair them and make sure nothing was broken. She hardly registered the person at the counter that Grandma was talking to as she dived into her work. Alex smiled as she finished her working on them "Hay Grandma finished repairs and I double check every thing now all we have to do is systems check." She said.

Grandma nodded "Alright I'll run the system by the computer."

Alex nodded and walked over to the counter to see one of her class mates coming up on a pair of AT's "Well I'll be. Didn't expect to see any class mates here." She said as he looked up.

"Hu you're the new girl." He said.

Alex nodded and held out a hand "Names Alexandria calls me Alex."

He nodded "Call me Ikki." He said shacking her hand.

She watched him look at the walls where embalms hung "So these are all the teams."

Alex nodded "Yep the numbers have increased and there are a lot off them out there but the ones losing have become high to." She said.

"Some how I feel it's a waist if they quit for that reason." He said still looking at them.

Alex nodded as Grandma came up and taped her on the shoulder she turned and handed her a wheel "This ones off by a few." She said Alex nodded and started to tune it as Ikki talked to Grandma about AT motors.

"This isn't like the ones in your AT's this motor is like the ones in the military robots. It packs a hell of a lot of power. In the right hands or wrong ether way this AT could tear down buildings with ease." She said as she carefully tuned it. After she finished she handed it to Grandma who took it and tested it again.

Ikki looked at it in amazement "Even though I don't under stand it its still amazing." He said watching Grandma reattached it to the AT.

Alex rolled her eyes as the boy from earlier came up she nodded to him and turned back to Grandma "Hay it's about lunch time want me to get you or grandpa anything?" she asked.

She nodded "Yes there's a take out shop I'll write you a list of what to get." She nodded as Grandma finished the AT's.

Alex nodded "Also the boy from earlier is back for his AT's." she said.

Grandma nodded and walked up to the counter and handed him the AT's "Although it's a rare model. Alex was able to repair the damage." She said.

Alex nodded "If you need upgrades just ask. But with the model this is I highly doubt it. Also if it doesn't feel right bring it back and we'll fix it." She said as he took them from Grandma with his teeth and dropped them on the ground and put them on.

Alex developed a stress mark at the miss care of the AT's but Grandma ignored it "As she said if the balance is off or anything else come back… But with such crazy power on that motor, how are you…"

The boy just looked up and grinned Alex shook her head and got her AT's and put them on as he took off. By that time Grandma gave her a list with directions on it. Alex nodded as she stood by Ikki as the boy took off.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Agito, a kid from a A-class team." Grandma said.

Alex watched Agitos retreating form and waved at Grandma and took off. As she skated she looked at the directions she sighed as she saw Agito ahead. She looked at her watch as she took to the streets and panicked. She was supposed to call the house in three minutes she couched and her AT's speed off at higher then normal speeds. Passing by a stunned Agito who she ignored in her hast as she jumped off a ramp and jumped onto the power lines and grinded them Agito not to far behind. She jumped of the power lines and onto the streets and took a left as she neared the restaurant. She slowed down and took a right as she reached a door and walked in after checking the singe. She smiled at the man behind the counter and ordered some food. He nodded and she walked over to a pay phone and called her house as Agito walked in.

His eyes scanned around the restraint and narrowed as they steeled on her she just waved as some one picked up the phone.

"Hello who is this?"

Alex sighed in relief "Hello Angel its me."

"Alex! How did it go did you get the job." She asked.

"Yes I did right now I'm getting lunch." She said as Agito marched over.

"Alright I'll see you when." Started Angel but was cut off as a very angry voice came out the phone.

"ALEX I'LL KILL YOOUUU!"

Alex raised an eyebrow "Hello Gear." She said as she healed the phone away from here ear.

"DON'T YOU HELLO GEAR ME! WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO PRESCHOOL TEME!" he yelled.

Alex rolled her eyes "You where to young to put in middle school so I had to put you there. Tell the placement test comes you have to stay there now put Angel back on." She said.

"NANI?! No nononononono YOU WELL!" but he was cut off.

Alex heard fighting and something breaking then Angel was back on the phone "Sorry about that. Now we'll see you when you get home." She said.

Alex sighed pinching her nose "Alright also what did he break."

'HAY!' "A vase you know that ugly one you use as target practices for that paintball gun that he got." Said Angel.

Alex shrugged "Well nothing lost there see you soon." She said and hung up.

She turned to see Agito glaring at her she raised an eyebrow "Yes?" she asked.

"Who are you." He demanded not moving.

Alex shrugged "What does it mater to you now move I have to go see if my order is done." She said moving past Agito and to the counter.

The man hade just finished bagging the order "Here you go that well be $50." He said.

Alex nodded and handed him the money as Agito walked up to her "You didn't answer my question b."

Alex turned and hit him on the head hard enough to make him fall down "Watch the language we're out in public and there could be little kids. As for the question I don't feel like answering to you." she said taking her bags and heading out the door.

When she reached the streets she raced of toward the tracks with Agito right behind her she gave an annoyed sigh and speed up. When she reached the van she sighed and turned around "Leave me alone already!" she yelled at him as he landed in front of her.

He just looked at her slightly peeved "Not until you answer me." He said.

Alex glared "As I said I don't answer idiots." She said as his glare turned deadly.

"Ah I see your back do you have the reseat?" said Grandma as she took out her food.

Alex nodded and handed it to her she looked it and handed Alex some money for the meal. "Thanks." Said Alex ignoring Agitos presence which ticked him off greatly.

Grandma looked at Agito "Is the AT's balance off?" she asked.

He shook his head no "There fine but who is the new AT rider is what I want to know." He said glaring at Alex as she eat her food.

"This is my new employee Alex. Why is it important?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said skating off.

Alex stopped eating and stuck her tong out at him and continued eating as Grandma stared at her curiosity all over her face.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Alex shrugged "How I'm I supposed to know how that mind of his works? All I know is that I'm getting bad vibes from him." She said finishing her bowl.

Grandma looked at her "What do you mean?"

Alex sat the bowl down "What I mean is that right now the vibes I'm getting off of him are slightly psychotic and unstable. Like his waiting for a fight or kill. Basically right now I say his more beast than human." She said.

Grandma looked at her "Then why anger him?"

She grinned "Its fun." She said throwing the trash away.

Grandma shook her head and sighed "Kids these days. Well you best be getting home. Your shifts over now." She said.

Alex nodded "Thanks Also when and where can I find you and what time do you want me to be here?" she asked.

"We are open on the weekends and Monday through Tuesday. Be here by sunset or a hour later. And pay checks are the end of the week." She said.

Alex nodded and waved good bye and skated home. She felt some one follow her and she speed up taking difficult routs and lost him two thirds of the way home. She sighed as she walked in. She took off her AT's and slowly made her way up the stairs after locking the door. She lay down on her bed after changing and soon after feel asleep.

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC and Ideas now ENJOY!

Chapter 3

Alex groaned as she hit the alarm clock beside her bed as it cracked at the force. She slowly got up Scratching her head yawning she looked out the window to see that it was almost time to go to school. She yawned and went into the bathroom with a bundle of cloths in her hand and took a shower and did her daily routine. When she came out her hair was in its usual braid she hade on a white long sleeve button up shirt with a green striped tiger embroidered on the back that was open showing the green shirt underneath its sleeves rolled up showing the green arm band on Alex left wrist along with a few light scars on her arms that looked like stripes and white shorts that where just above the knee.

Alex walked down into the kitchen to see breakfast made and sitting on the table being devoured by Pyra and Gear while Angel calmly drank her coffee while typing on the laptop.

Angel was in a boy school uniform along with Pyra but Gear hade on a gray shirt with a black tribal dog on the back and a pair of blue shorts.

Alex made a face as she sat down "How can you drink that stuff?" she asked as Angel sat her mug down.

"It's an acquired taste." She replayed.

Alex scrunched up her nose "It must be since it tastes like dirt. Smells good though so what's new around the AT world?" She said as she got a tea pot and started some tea then started fixing her plate and started eating.

Angel sighed "The Part Wars are coming up seems that a few people from the school where going to are betting parts emblems and territories." She said typing away.

Alex looked interested "Any territories near woodland area's that's up for grabs?" she asked.

Angel nodded "Yep near a park down by the school just out the Yaou gangs but that was taken over by the. What was it? Either the west or east side guns I really don't care. Any way besides from that there is some parts up for grabs and there is also a new challenge for that new gang that control the school from the skull saders. Also along with the territory there are a few parts up for grabs since it's a multiple battle either fight through it or drop out." She said as she drank some of her coffee.

Alex looked thoughtful "How many rounds?" she asked.

"Two one for a pair of rare wheels that's D class challenge second the territory and the emblem which is a C class battle." She said.

Alex nodded "Now that I think about it, that's the one with the track and field inter for it. Its time for the Beasts to make an appearance don't you agree?" She said poring herself a cup of tea

Pyra cheered as well as Gear at the mention of entering the part wars. While Alex quietly at her breakfast thinking about a battle plane as Angel challenged the team for the territory they wanted.

At school.

Alex, Angel, and Pyra walked up to the school looking at the crowed that gathered around the school. She looked at what every one was staring at to see a dead crow hanging from a branch with the sleeping forests emblem hanging from its beak. Alex scrunched up her nose as she walked through the crowed toward the tree as a boy wearing a beanie and a short one came up beside him.

"What is this? This is terrible." The short one said.

Alex looked down from the tree as she untied the crow and climbed down She held it up to them the girl portion of the crowd stepped away in disgust as she spoke.

"This is a challenge for Ikki or Crow as some call him. Looks like it's from the Skull saders." She said taking the emblem and gently untied the bird as Ikki came up.

"Hay what's going on?" he asked as Alex throws the Skull saders emblem at him along with the sleeping forest one as she showed him the dead bird.

"A challenge from the skull saders." She said as she turned and walked away with the bird.

Angel walked past Ikki as he fumed "If they want to settle this so badly, I'll face them." He growled.

"Don't run head long into this think it through. There baiting you like a dog. If you go Ikki make sure you prepared." She said passing him.

Pyra nodded "Be careful you're still new so make sure to be prepared or you might lose."

She said as she walked behind Angel as they made there way toward the school. Ikki growled as he made his way after Alex who was near the fence. As she hade dug a hole in the ground with a small shovel and buried the bird. As the crow that hangs around Ikki circled over head cowing angrily at what the Skulls had done to one of its kin.

Alex stood up "So are you going to face them?" she asked.

Ikki nodded "Yes." He said.

Alex turned "Need any help and me and my crew will help." She said walking past him.

"Hay what's your storm teams name?" he asked.

Alex turned "Our name was the Celestial Beasts but now the team is no more now it's just a legend like the sleeping forest." She said as she turned and walked away from Ikki.

After school.

Alex, Angel, Pyra, and Gear skated toward the battle sight she raced over the sky scrappers with great speed. She growled as she saw two people on two sky scrappers talking she signaled to her second Angel if she wanted to see what was up. Angel signaled a yes and she turned to find the girl from earlier that day and a new girl.

As she landed she saw them in a glaring contest "Hay you going to watch the match if so you best hurry it starts soon." She yelled.

The red head looked at her while the pink hair on just smiled Alex snorted in disgust at what she was wearing.

"Yes we are." She said.

Alex nodded "Then get moving I want a front row seat to see if this brat has what it takes to be a storm rider." She said as she skated of toward the abandoned bowling alley that was hosting the battle her crew following.

It wasn't soon after that the two followed when they reached the place the two groups split Alex taking a ruff top with Angel Pyra and Gear while the other two found a spot. Alex eyes scanned the surrounding areas and spotted other storm riders. She growled as she heard AT's behind her she turned to see Agito.

"Come to see if the Crow has what it takes?" she asked.

He snorted and looked at the others "Who are they?" he said glaring.

"Family my second in command is Angel the one with Blue Black hair Red heads Pyra and the last one is Gear." She said turning back to where the battle was taking place.

She studied the wall where the dash was tacking place and glared "This battles rigged." She said.

Gear looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look at the wall its half way corroded which means that the wall could cave at any minute at some places. Looks like the skull saders have the up hill advantage and with him just beginning he has a higher chance of losing." She said sitting down.

As Gear watched on "Is that against the rules?"

Alex snorted "There are no rules only first come first serve it's basically the battle of the fittest. Only strongest come out on top. That's the only rule. Of course there's the honor code but very few follow it. Or know it any more." She said watching as it was about to begin.

"SO what is the honor code?" asked Gear Alex sighed "Remind me to fill you in on basic cataloging and Storm riders when we get back. You paid too much attention to building AT's you ignored the book I gave you on rankings and other things." She said glaring at him.

Gear head behind Pyra who held her hands "Hay keep me out of this." She said as he peaked out from behind her.

"Hay its not my fault I like building them more than about ranking. It's just so boring!" He whined.

Alex shook her head "Some times I wonder why I let you on the team." She said.

He shrugged "Because you need an on sight tuner and a fourth member to fight if need be." He said.

Alex shrugged "Still when we get home I'm going to pound that into your head." She said.

"Will you shut up." Growled Agito glaring at her.

Alex glared at him "Was I talking to you Baka?" she said as lightning sparked between them.

"Alex its starting." Said Angel as she crossed her arms and watched the show.

Alex growled and turned to the fight she watched as the Skulls hade the lead followed closely behind by Ikki she grinned as she watched Ikki scale the wall. "Well looks like the crow has wings after all."

"But will he be abele to keep them." Said a voice from behind them.

Alex noticed Agito stiffen slightly but only she noticed as she turned 'O great a gender confused thug.' She growled mentally.

"Well that's the million dollar question floating around." She said plainly on guard she didn't trust this man. He hade a cold aura around him it reminded her of some one 'Of _him_.' Said a voice in her head and she agreed it reminded her of that man.

She turned back to the fight but kept her guard up as she watched the fight. Ikki hade made it to the top of the pin and grabbed the emblems signifying him as the winner but the skull saders pulled a stunt sending him falling to his death.

"That's to bad the, The play ends here." He said bored.

Alex snorted "The battle still isn't finished yet!" she and Agito yelled.

"Now shut up and watch. The show isn't over tell he hits the ground." She growled.

He glared at her and took out a gun but she acted fast and kicked the gun out of his hand as Angel and Pyra restrained him Alex caught the gun in her gloved hand and pointed it at his head. Agito froze and watched as Alex glared at him her blue eyes glowing with hate as a green image of a tiger materialized behind her growling warningly at him.

'Amazing only kings or queens have this much energy radiating from them. But this is massive how is she abele to suppress this much energy?' he thought as he watched her.

Alex stared strait into the mans eyes as she held the gun to his forehead "If you ever point a gun at me again or at my crew. I can promise you this. My face will be the last thing you see before I put a bullet in your head and send you to the underworld to meet my good friend Cerberus and the fairy man on the river sticks. Got it?" she growled.

He nodded slowly as Alex lowered the gun she threw it to Gear who examined it. She then punched the man hard in the gut knocking him out Angel and Pyra let him go as she spit on him.

She turned back to watched Ikki grab the chain that the skull sader used and used it to gain his balance but knocking the Sader of balance as well. She nodded in approval as she watched him save the Skull sadder as she got up.

"Well it looks like its over lets go." She said but Agito stopped her.

"Who are you Alex." He asked.

She turned to him "My name is Alex to people I don't know. But my team is unknown here. But if you want to find out where challenging one of the east side crews for territory. The battle will be tomorrow if your interested now see you later. And as for the cross dresser He wont remember a thing probably think he passed out drunk since he smells of Alcohol." She said.

He smirked at what she called him as Gear wiped the gun clean so that his prints weren't found and put it back in the mans coat. She turned and left the others following Pyra pulled up beside her as they made there way home.

"Hay Alex why did you tell him that?" she asked.

Alex was pondering this as well as she ran "I don't know." She said.

Pyra grinned "Could it be that your starting to like a certain local Fang King?" she said grinning ear to ear.

A light blush rose to Alex's checks "N no that's impossible! Now drop it!" she yelled at her.

Angel road up on the other side of her "O but that blush says other wise." She sang grinning along with Pyra.

"And look she denied it that must be a sing!" yelled Pyra.

Alex speed up trying to escape from her crazy siblings "What did I do to deserve this!?" she yelled running from them with gear right behind him. Shacking his head "Older sisters are weird." He said as he chased after them.

End chapter.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I only own Alex and my OC's now Enjoy!

Chapter four.

Alex yawned as she got up and did her morning routine and came out the bathroom in a green T-shirt with a white tiger on the back and whit pants she also hade her necklace on with her I pod ear phones in her ears. She stretched as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and made herself breakfast for every one. Soon after she was finished Angel came down dressed in black cargo pants a blue shirt with a whit eagle on the back, Pyra came down next in her chiby dragon pj's and gear in his chiby dog pj's. She raised a eyebrow at this as they the two trudged down the stairs.

"Good morning." She said as she sat down at the table.

Angel nodded as she pored a cup of coffee and Pyra and Gear muttered something as they piled food on there plats and slowly eat there food.

Alex looked at every one as she drank her morning tea "Alright lessen up." She said as she sat her cup down.

Every one turned to her "We not going to attend school today instead we are going to be training. Its been a while and we need to practice." She said.

Pyra snapped out of her sleepy state cheered Gear nodded along with Angel. "Now first me and Angel will teach Gear the rankings. Now lessen we're only going to say this once got it?" she said.

Gear nodded fully awake now "Good now first is ranking. Storm riders ranking is like a pyramid from A class to F class. Now me Angel and Pyra are around B class since you are still learning. Under stand?" he nodded and Alex continued "Good now the part wars run on the same system from A class the highest to f class the lowest. F class battles like last night are called Dash a race basically from start to finish. E class is called hurdle it uses buildings or obstacles as hurdles you must jump over its is also a race from start to finish. D class is Cube one on one fight in cubes separated from each other and the last one standing wins, which me and Pyra are most fit for since we use fang roads. C class is called Air where each member of the teams stand on top of polls and try to knock each other off me and Angel are good at this. B class is Disk it's like foot ball and the disk is like a foot ball. Then finally A class Balloon where Five man teams fight to reach a balloon it gets real bloody in the A and D class fights that's the ones that need five man teams mostly and there's no way I'm putting you in those fights." She said grimacing.

Gear nodded "So are you going to join a team or are you going to make another Celestial Beast team?"

Alex eyes darkened as she shook her head "No we aren't I was thinking about joining that team Ikki's making his going to go high but he'll need help. But it's up to you." She said as she eat silently.

Every one went into deep thought tell Pyra broke it "Well what have we got to lose? I'm in!" she said.

Gear nodded "Yeah and if we join I wouldn't have to battle since there are four people already there." He said.

"Yes and I can keep them updated while you train them." She said.

Alex nodded "Alright but lets just watch for a while to see. Now lets go train after this Pyra I'll spar with you I need to warm up since that fight is tonight." She said.

Pyra looked confused "But if we're going to join Ikki's team why are we fighting?" she asked.

Alex hade a serious face and held up a emblem it was of a winged lion roaring displaying his wings proudly as the letters on it shone clear Celestial Beast "Because this was our family's team and it shall go out with a bang and the emblem will stay with this family. If one day our children wish to take it they shall after proving them selves. This emblem was around since AT's first came out. I will not lose this." She said as she attached it to her shirt.

Pyra nodded and got up "Well I'm done lets get dressed and get ready!" she said punching the air.

Alex nodded and put the dish's up and got her AT's and waited at the door. Soon every one came down ready Pyra was in a red sleeveless shirt with a gold dragon on the back and white pants her necklace hung around her neck. Gear was in a pair of baggy shorts and had a sweat shirt and a baseball cap on. All of them where wearing AT's.

She turned and walked out the door "Come on where burning day light!" she yelled behind her. They quickly followed as Alex raced of toward the tracks.

Angel pulled up beside her "Hay Alex where are we going to train?" she asked.

"At an old abandoned factory down by the tracks it's close to the school so we can train for a while." She said.

Angel nodded as they hurried of.

Time skip.

Alex stood in the sinter of a clean square floor it was about ¼ the size of a foot ball field good sized place for a battle. Pyra stood in front of her as Angle was on the side lines holding a white flag.

"Alright you know the rules. No broken bones and first blood wins. Now ready!" she yelled.

Alex crouched low as Pyra got into a stance.

"Set!"

Alex let lose a little of her energy she glowed green as a tiger appeared Pyra did the same but instead of a tiger a red Dragon appeared curling itself around her.

"GO!" yelled Angel dropping the white flag.

They both disappeared but reappeared in the air AT's looked together as sparks flew both grinning as the pushed of. Pyra launched her self at Alex with a combo of punches and kicks. Alex dogged them and blocked the kicks "You've improved this kicks are starting to hurt." She said. Pyra grinned "Well what did you think I was doing walking around with waits on my legs?" she said grinning.

Pyra jumped back and did a round house kick which Alex blocked and used her free hand to grab her leg. She then swung her like a bat and sent her a good distance away.

"MY TURN!" she yelled and charged.

She swung a right hook at Pyra who dogged Alex spun and did a sweep ax kick. But Pyra back flipped away and took to the raptors. Alex followed behind sending punches at her which she dogged. Pyra managed to redirect a punch amid for her face and sent her toward a beam. Alex grabbed the beam which groaned at the presser as she swung around and rocketed back at Pyra.

Pyras eyes widened as Alex did a spinning flip and barley missed her head as she jumped to the side. Alex landed on a near by beam and grinned at her Pyra looked confused tell she felt a sting on her check she reached up and touched it and brought it in front of her face. On her hand was a little bit of blood.

She sighed "Ow man I thought I could win this time!" she wined as Alex laughed.

"You well soon and with those kicks of yours it might be sooner than you think." She said rubbing her arms "Hay Angel the time." She yelled at them from the raptors.

Angel looked at her watch "Five minutes and ten seconds new record beating your current record of four minutes and fifty seconds." She replied.

Alex nodded "That's pretty good. Now Angel help Gear work on his fighting style." She said.

Angel nodded and took the floor with Gear as Alex and Pyra sat down and watched. They sat in silence for a while tell.

"Hay Alex."

"Yes Pyra what is it?" she said.

Pyra watched as Angel trained gear "If he finds us here what are we going to do?" she asked.

Alex sighed "I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not running any more. If he comes I'm fighting him. I'm tired of running we all are. If that means I have to kill him then so be it." She said watching them with tired eyes.

Pyra hugged her "You don't have to fight alone. Where here to help remember that." She said.

Alex nodded "Alright now lets relaxes me and you are going to be fighting tonight." She said.

Pyra nodded as they relaxed Alex watched as Gear went throw the basics then up to the middle set. Alex yawned and looked at her watch they hade about four hours to kill. Alex waved at Angel to stop she nodded and walked over.

"Alright let's go and rest up and get ready. I don't need a tired team do I?" she asked getting up and making her way toward the door.

Every one followed and headed home but they stopped by the tracks to see a van there. Alex jumped toward it and landed in front of it too see Grandma setting every thing up.

Alex grinned "Yo what's up?" she said.

Grandma turned and smiled "Hello Alex what brings you here this early? Work doesn't start for a few hours?" she said but then her attention turned to her siblings "Ah who are these Alex?" she asked.

Alex grinned "Thought I'd introduce you to my crew and family. That's Angel, Pyra, and Gear." She said.

She nodded "I could tell these girls have the same eyes as you but the boy has the same pose and stance as you." She said.

Alex nodded "Hay um I have a match with one of the East side crews so I'll be a little late. Is that okay?" she asked.

Grandma nodded "Yes but make sure you get here after or call if your not able to." She said.

Alex nodded "Alright see you." She said and skated home after every one waved good by but they hade to literally drag Gear away as he was drooling over some AT's leaving behind a laughing Grandma. As he yelled at them to leave him there but they ignored him and rode home.

Time skip

Alex sat on a top of the swings and watched as people gathered to watch there fight. She watched the people gather around Alex grinned as she spotted Agito on top of a light poll near by.

"Hay Alex come on it's almost time to start."

Alex looked down to see Pyra standing there she nodded and jumped down "Well lets go I believe the E class is first so Angel is doing that one. Then it's you, me, and Angel against the East side Gorillas." She said.

Pyra nodded "So are we going all the way?" she asked.

Alex looked thoughtful "Only if they prove dishonorable. If not then leave them be." She said as they reached the first course.

They where using the school for the race and first up was Angel since it was her specialty. Alex approached Angel and put a hand on her back "Good luck." She said.

Angel nodded in thanks as the other team yelled out insults that ticked of Angel Alex sighed and whispered "Please Angel don't kill them." She said.

Angel growled "I wont but they will fell extreme pain." She said her eyes flashing dangerously.

Alex sighed and walked to the side of the court where Gear was video taping it. He turned the camera to her "So who do you thinks going to win?" he asked.

"Angel." She said grimacing at a very fowl comment sent at Angel by her opponent.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked noticing her giving a pitted look toward Angel's opponent.

"His going to be in for a lot of pain very shortly. Now any one who is watching this I cant guaranty there won't be any graphic violence, major swearing, or blood you have been warned." She said as the started the count down Gear turned the camera back to the race as Angel took off leaving her opponent in the dust as she soured through the air and onto the first wall and scaled it with ease.

Angel then raced of toward the edge of the school and grinded down the wall. She looked behind her to see her opponent slowly catching up but she gust grinned and speed up passed the next two hurtles with ease and passed the finish line beating her opponent.

Alex grinned as the next challenge it was the C class "So are you ready to beat the snot out of this guys?" she asked as Angel came up.

Angel and Pyra nodded "Oh yes now lead the way dear sister." Sang Pyra as she bowed and motioned for her to lead the way.

Alex swiftly made her way over to the leader "We challenge you for the territory and your Emblem are you ready?" she asked.

He snorted and sneered at her "Just you wait you wench. I'll put you and your sisters in place along with that brat." He said.

On the post

Agito grimaced "Kuso wrong thing to say teme." He muttered as he watched the chaos unfolded before him with sadistic glee.

Back with Alex

Alex eyes turned deadly as she walked strait up to him and right in his face said "Lessen here and lessen good. I don't take threats very well and if you so much as harm them there will be hell to pay." She growled.

He smirked "Watch me." He said walking away.

Alex turned to her sisters "The jack ass is mine." She said.

They nodded as Gear muttered "Pore teme doesn't know his singed his death warrant."

Pyra nodded "Yep. But it will be funny to watch." She said as they gathered on top of some polls that hade been put there for the challenge. They where spread out each

There where five of them against all four of her team really bad odds… For them.

A man stood on the ground and shouted "Alright you know the rules if you fall off and hit the ground you lose. Last team standing wins now Begin!"

Alex stood there and waited as they came at them the first swung a fist at her but she caught it and flung him across the battle field and he landed painfully on the ground. She looked toward the leader to see him looking at her in fear and she advanced on him and left the Angel, Pyra, and Gear to there fun.

Pyra Pov.

"This is boring come on is this the best you can do?" she asked pouting.

Her opponent growled and tried kicking her in the head she sighed caught his leg with her hand easily yanked him toward her and back handed him hard with her right hand in the face. He was sent to the ground falling to the ground with a bloodied face a painful grown coming from his twitching corps.

She squatted down her right elbow resting on her knee as her chin rested in her palm and he other arm resting across her leg she looked at him bored "This is just pathetic no wonder Alex is putting them out of there misery." She said as she watched him twitch.

Angel pov.

She raised a eyebrow at the dimwit in front of her as he tried confusing her with after images as he jumped around. She sighed and round house kicked him in the middle sending him into the guy who was going after Gear and they crashed into the ground.

She shook her head "There a disgrace to the AT world! Good lord there horrible." she yelled.

Gear laughed "Yes but at lest Alex and Pyra got to fight. Now they can relax for a while." He said.

Angel nodded "Yes your right now lets watch her beat the snot out of this ape shall we?" she asked.

Hunter nodded "Let's." he said still filming.

Alex Pov.

Alex watched the last man fall and grinned and turned to the scared leader her grin turned demonic "Now. Lets begin our lesson on pain and humiliation shall we."

He glared at her enraged as he pulled out a pipe "You'll pay for this! All of you!" he charged and Alex simply caught the pipe in her hand as he swung it and caught him by the throat shocking the observers she grinned and tightened her grip as he made choking sounds. She brought his ear down to her mouth and she whispered.

"Now I shall show you why you never threaten my friends." She growled.

She tossed him up in the air and followed. She did a fast spin at a slant angle bringing her AT's down on his back leaving a long bleeding gash she then came out of her spine and did and Axe kick dislocating his shoulder. He yelled in pain as he rocketed towards the ground. Alex watched from the air as he landed with a resounding crack as the pavement gave way and as the smoke cleared a bloody leader was left he was still breathing though. Alex landed on the pole and grinned sadistically as she crouched.

"Never threaten my team it will be the last thing you ever do." She said to the bloody body as it groaned.

Alex grinned as they where announced them the winner. There was a applause as Alex jumped down and claimed there prize immediately getting tackled by Gear as he took the parts and drooled over them as he examined them. She smiled and laughed as her family patted her on the back. She looked up at the light pool briefly only to see Agito leaving.

She smiled as she yelled "Alright lessen up! I have to leave for my job so see you guys tonight or you can come since its Saturday tomorrow. Your choice." She said.

Gear immediately latched himself to her leg "Please take me with you to this place I call heaven!"

Every one looked at him strangely as Alex shook him off her leg "Alright alright already just get off!" she said.

He let go and smiled brightly as the others laughed and followed after Alex as they went towards the tracks.

End Chapter.

Alright I want at lest seven to five reviews before I up date this story again! So tell then Bye Bye!

Also a speacial thanks to Demon-Wolf101 for reveiwing!


	5. Authors Notes

Sorry but this is not a chapter but a very important authors note.

High everyone. This is night here just to let you know I'm not dead or whatever but… let's just say things haven't been to good lately. I've gotten into collage and I'm taking some courses but that's not why I've stopped writing. A LOT of my family has died over the last two years most of them being this year the most resent being my Papa Carl my grandpa on my dad's side and my cousin/ nephew. Ayden was just a week away from being born but… we don't know how he died he just…sigh. Its times like this that make you think.

Makes you think about everything you have and how grateful you are to have them and just yesterday one of my Uncles mother passed…

But until I've gotten everything in my life together and this damn depression I'm in leaves. I won't be updating anything. But I will be taking down Wolf of Hellsing to be rewritten seriously the grammar sucks, New Breed which will be going into the think tank tell I Figure out what to do with it or maybe put it up for adoption as I have lost interest in Air Gear, and one of the Tiger Strips story's I'm probably going to keep the original and delete the second version.

So for all that have read my storys sorry but… I just lost it. That will to write something anything! So to all you reveiwers I am sorry and hopefully I will get out of this funk I am in. Tell next time.

Nightwolf93 out.


End file.
